You Changed Me
by Shana Yuuki
Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.
1. Chapter 1

HitsuHina fanfiction

YOU CHANGED ME

Chapter 1: Meeting..

Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.

A new day has just arrived as the shinigamis of Seireitei started their daily duties. It was peaceful and silent until,

"MATSUMOTO!"

The sudden outburst caused the blonde lieutenant to wake from her sleep. She looked up, staring straight at cold and angry aquamarine eyes which held only 1 message: Trouble.

Toushirou Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, stood there, arms crossed, glaring at the blonde woman.

Rangiku Matsumoto, squad 10 lieutenant, laughed nervously at her captain.

"Hey captain. Good morning to you too."

A vein popped in Hitsugaya's head as he tried to control his emotions. Uh-oh.

"_Good_ _morning_? There is nothing _good_ in the morning and it isn't _morning_ anymore, you lazy woman! Now get up and .PAPERWORK!" Hitsugaya screamed his orders, his anger unleashed.

Matsumoto scrambled to get up, fixed herself, grabbed a pen, and started her work. She has worked for her captain for only a few months but understood him well enough not to get on his bad side if you don't want to be frozen for the rest of your life.

Hitsugaya gave her one last glare before proceeding to his own to desk to start his own work. A few minutes passed by when a hell butterfly came through an open window in the office. Hitsugaya held out his index finger as the hell butterfly started to fly at him. The butterfly gave its message then left.

"We will be having a captain's meeting right now. I want you to finish all the paperwork before I get back." He told his lieutenant

Matsumoto's eyes grew wide as she stared at the huge piles of paperwork to be done.

"_All _of it?! You can't be serious?! There's too many!" She complained but the hard expression on her captain's face told her he is serious. _Very_ serious.

"Consider it your punishment for not doing your work for 2 whole days." He said.

With that, Hitsugaya grabbed his zanpakuto and left for the meeting. A few minutes after he left, Rangiku dropped everything on the table and went towards the door to escape. Unfortunately, the door has been sealed with a frozen lock. As she looked around, the windows are also sealed and cannot be broken no matter how hard she tries.

She sighed and muttered something about a workaholic and mean captain. She went back to the chair and continued her work, sighing and cursing her captain.

-At the captain's meeting-

All the other captains have arrived excluding the 13th squad captain due to his illness.

Upon seeing the other captains aligned in two rows, head captain Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor to get their attention before speaking,

"I have called you here for an important discussion. There have been reports of a certain hollow attacking Rukongai district 1. We have sent guards and other shinigami to kill this beast. However, none of them returned alive." he said. "Captain Kurotsuchi, please give us your report."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, squad 12 captain, walked forward then spoke,

"I have sent my lieutenant at the scene of the crime and somehow retrieved some DNA from the hollow itself and other data and information from nearby witnesses. We studied it and found out that it is an unusual hollow. Not the kinds we battle in most cases."

"What do you mean '_unusual'?_" squad 2 captain Soifon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, unlike other hollows that die through a few blows from a sword, this certain hollow doesn't even receive a single scratch from any kind of attack, by sword or kido. Furthermore, it is seen to possess large and sharp claws that can cut anything. Also, it breathes fire which is too hard to miss"

"Unusual indeed." Commented squad 8 captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, lifting his hat a bit to look at his comrades.

The whole room had started to fill with murmurs about this unusual hollow and wondering how they can defeat such monster.

Head captain Yamamoto banged his cane again to silence the other captains.

"Tell us, captain Kurotsuchi, is there any way to defeat such creature?" the head captain asked.

"From what we have studied so far, you _can_ use any form of weapon to defeat it but it only takes one shot and at one place only: its power source. If you manage to hit that specific place, it will somehow lose its hard shell that protect itself and eventually, its life." He said.

"And where exactly is this power source found?" squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"That is the difficult part, Captain Kuchiki since we don't know where it is located exactly. It could be found anywhere I its body but given its hard shell, it seems rather difficult to pinpoint the exact location of its power source. That ends my report." He replied.

"Thank you for the hard work, captain Kurotsuchi."

Captain Kurotsuchi bowed down before the head captain before returning to his place.

"Now then," The head captain spoke up, "After hearing the features of this hollow, is there anyone who would like to volunteer to take up this mission in defeating the hollow?"

"Tsk. No thanks. I want a blood-shed battle that lets us fight to the death. I'm fighting some crappy hollow that gets killed in 1 shot. That's boring." Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki gave his answer.

Some other captains gave their comments that it will also be hard for them to fight this battle without knowing where its power source is, all except squad captains 4, 6, and 10 who remained silent during their dispute.

Having grown tires of their complaints, the head captain banged his cane once more before making his decision,

"Since most of you have decided on refusing to accept this mission, I would like to appoint squad 10 captain Toushirou Hitsugaya to take up this mission given that he wields an ice-type zanpakuto. It should provide you an advantage. Do you accept, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes sir. I accept." He said without hesitation or second thoughts.

The head captain nodded. "Very well. You leave tomorrow."

With that said, head captain Yamamoto called the meeting to an end. All the captains left to continue their day's work.

Toushirou Hitsugaya went straight to his office to see the development of his lieutenant. Hopefully she did her paperwork. When he arrived, he took off the frozen lock and went inside. He found hid lieutenant on the couch, sleeping again, and blank signatures on the papers.

A vein popped in his head. He gathered as much air as possible before screaming once more,

"MATSUMOTO!"

And once again, Rangiku was staring at her captain's enraged eyes, sweat dropping.

"H-Hey captain. How was the meeting?" She gave a small but nervous laugh.

He sighed but told her that he will be leaving for a mission tomorrow. With that said, Rangiku sat up and thought of the things she could do tomorrow. She could go out to the bar to have a drink of sake with her drinking mates, buy some new clothes, sleep all day, and on and on her mind wander off.

Hitsugaya noticed the faraway look on his lieutenant's eyes. As if reading her mind, he said,

"You are not going anywhere tomorrow if you don't finish your paperwork today."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?! But captain." She whined and pouted.

"No." He glared at her. Rangiku noticed the change in temperature and decided not to press the issue further. She decided to do her paperwork instead if she wanted to have the day off tomorrow. Toushirou just sat back, drinking tea. He finished his paperwork already so he decided on a strategy in order to defeat the unusual hollow.

Matsumoto noticed her captain's frown that gave her the idea that he was in deep thought. '_The mission might be difficult.' _She thought then placed her full attention on her work.

-The next day-

Hitsugaya left for the mission early along with 10 of the finest shinigami in his squad. Matsumoto was not part of the mission due to unfinished paperwork and additional chores left by her captain.

The trip to Rukongai district 1 was not much of a hassle. They were told that the hollow would appear at sunset and attack at night. With that, they decided to investigate and keep the people safe when the creature arrives. Hitsugaya was giving orders to his squad when the sound from behind him caught his attention.

He held his hand to his men, a signal meant to silence them. He took out his sword in defense while his men were right behind him, sword in their hands to cover their captain. Hitsugaya felt an unusual reiatsu from above the trees. He slowly went to the tree but saw no one. He ordered his squad to check each and every tree to search for this person.

Unfortunately, their search proved meaningless and the reiatsu vanished. Hitsugaya sighed and resumed on giving instructions to his squad but remained on guard.

Unknown to him, the person went back to the same spot up on the tree but hid its reiatsu and listened to their plans.

The sun has started to set. It won't be long until the hollow appears. Each group assigned in different areas is now in their positions, waiting. A few minutes passed yet still no signs of the hollow. Captain Hitsugaya kept his guard up, ready to attack. A few more minutes, the sky has now turned dark but still, the hollow did not appear.

Some members have now grown bored from the wait. Others yawning, others sheathed their swords back.

Big mistake.

The moment they let their guard down, the hollow appeared and started to attack the group of shinigamis near the village. Screams can be heard from that direction. Captain Hitsugaya wasted no time in getting there. He used shun-po to get there as quick as he can but he was too late. What he saw was an empty street. Not a single shinigami present.

Another scream can be heard east from where he is standing right now. Once again, he used shun-po to get there but the same results appeared. More screaming can be heard but whenever captain Hitsugaya arrives at the scene, not a single one of his squad was present.

With that, he decided to head out to an open clearing surrounded by trees. When he arrived, he let out a bit of his reiatsu but just _a bit _was already strong enough to call out the attention of the hollow. Before he can blink, the hollow stood in front of him, blood covered his claws and mouth. He looked like a huge standing lizard with two long horns on his head, 4 claw-like arms, and a really long tail.

"So you finally appeared. Took you long enough." Captain Hitsugaya said, in calm yet menacing voice.

The hollow laughed, "I was saving the best meal for last, dear captain. Puny lower ranks cannot fill my stomach but they were worth the meal." He laughed like he was proud of his doing while Hitsugaya clenched his jaw.

"You will pay with your life, hollow." He held out his hand then spoke out, "Kido number 31: Shokaho!"

The attack flew at the hollow but he was unaffected. At that the hollow laughed and mocked him, "For a captain, you have such a weak attack. Didn't you even do your research, I cannot be hit!" He continued laughing.

"I knew that, stupid hollow."

"What?" the hollow ceased his laughter and looked at the white-haired captain with confusion.

"Are you deaf now? I said I already knew that attack would prove meaningless. Just tried to test out my luck today."

"Well, now that you know, I'll take you now." The hollow charged at the young captain.

"Saten no Zase, Hyourinmaru!" the hollow stopped in his tracks as his feet were frozen to the ground.

Hitsugaya flew up the used his power to trap his claws in ice and then it shattered into tiny pieces, leaving the hollow with no arms left. The hollow screamed in pain but then laughed. Hitsugaya landed in the ground and stared at the hollow. The sight before him made him stiff for like a lizard whose tail can grow back when cut out, the hollow's arms grew back as well.

Hitsugaya cursed. '_Guess Kurotsuchi didn't do his homework properly. This is harder than him and that stupid, ugly make-up and mask he wears!'_

"ACHOO!"

Are you alright, Mayuri-sama?" The question came from none other than his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"I'm fine. It seems that someone somewhere is talking about my greatness and smartness." Kurotsichi then let out a loud yet creepy laugh.

Nemu sweat dropped but then left her captain and brought her attention back to her work.

-Back at the scene-

The hollow is chasing our young captain who is trying to escape its claw-like arms. He is now covered in blood from all the attacks he took. '_Damn, where is that place Kurotsuchi was talking about? Everywhere I hit, he manages to grow it back!'_

Hitsugaya is now losing his strength to fight; he doesn't know how long he can keep running. He keeps sending out ice dragons to slow down his enemy but that still has no effect. He decided to hide in an opening under a tree.

"What's wrong, captain? Can't fight li'l o'l me anymore? Give it up and let me eat you now!" the hollow screamed as he picked up his pace, and searched for him. Luckily, he went too far and didn't notice that he passed by the tree Hitsugaya was hidden.

"Freeze its right horn!"

Hitsugaya looked up from above the tree but it was too dark to see anything. As if understanding his intentions, the moon's light gave way for him and there he saw a young girl, much younger than him. She was a brunette with brown eyes, wearing a pink flower-designed kimono.

The he remembered what she said. "What do you mean, little girl?" he asked.

"You're looking for his weakness, right?" He nodded.

"It's on his right horn. If you can-"

"I already did that. It's no use."

"Will you please let me finish, mister." It sounded more of an order than a question. He was stunned of course. '_Who does she think she is to order him around?! He is the captain for goodness' sake not some follower'._ But he did not voice out his thoughts to her and waited for her to continue.

Once she noticed that he was waiting for her to finish her explanation, she sighed then looked at him seriously. He looked back with equal feeling.

"His weakness is on his right horn. I know you already did that but the way you do it is wrong."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"Trap his right horn in ice but do _not_ shatter the ice. Leave it there until he dies." She explained.

"How do you know this? How can I trust you?" he questioned her with narrowed eyes, doubting whether to take her word on it or not.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. It's your decision to make and you better decide now."

Those were her final words before jumping back up to the trees. He looked at her with confusion but then realized what she meant. The hollow's shadow is looming right above him! He barely managed to escape before the hollow could cut him off.

The hollow laughed in delight. "I finally found you, my little meal. Now hold still while I finish you off!"

Hitsugaya ran back to the open clearing and waited for the hollow to follow. He was still undecided whether he should follow what the strange girl said or not. His gut feeling told him to do it. I mean, what other choice does he have? As the hollow came closer, Hitsugaya jumped at the air and froze his right horn then landed back on the ground, in front of the hollow.

"You really think that little stunt would work again? Think again, captain." Then laughed, waiting for the ice to shatter.

It never came.

The hollow became worried now. "O-Oi. Aren't you going to shatter the ice now?" He asked nervously.

Hitsugaya noticed this then smirked. '_Gotcha.' _He sheathed his sword back and waited. The hollow noticed the confident aura emitting from the white-haired captain. He decided to attack and just kill him but he never made it to our young captain for he now turned into dust.

Hitsugaya sighed then leaned forward until he fell on the green grass. Today was a rough day that even he got tired from all that happened. He started to stand back up but failed miserably. He heard incoming footsteps and held his guard up. He tried to stand up with the help of his sword again but fell down once more. Instead, he pointed his sword on the intruder but was stunned to see the young girl. She smiled at him and then started to move closer to him. Hitsugaya felt his energy leaving him but he still didn't trust her to sheath his sword back.

He felt her kneel down and brought his head to lie on her lap. She caressed his cheek with one hand while the other combed his hair.

"It's alright now. You should rest. I'll take care of you. You're not alone anymore. " She said. Somehow, her words relieved him and he took one last look at her. She looked sincere and he felt safe. He kept staring at her, trying to absorb every fiber of her face and enjoying the feeling of her hands on his face.

He smiled at her until darkness took over his vision.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or a PM. Thanks again =)


	2. Chapter 2

HitsuHina fanfiction

YOU CHANGED ME

Chapter 2

Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.

_-Preview-_

_He felt her kneel down and brought his head to lie on her lap. She caressed his cheek with one hand while the other combed his hair. _

"_It's alright now. You should rest. I'll take care of you. You're not alone anymore. " She said. Somehow, her words relieved him and he took one last look at her. She looked sincere and he felt safe. He kept staring at her, trying to absorb every fiber of her face and enjoying the feeling of her hands on his face._

_He smiled at her until darkness took over his vision_

The sun's rays kissed our young captain's closed eyelids as he lazily used his right hand to cover the light. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a brown ceiling. A look of confusion crossed his eyes fro it looked nothing like his room. He tried to sit up then wince and curse for the pain in his body. He lied back down and heaved a huge sigh. The pain has started to subside.

He looked around and frowned for the lack of furniture the place has. There was a huge square-shaped table at the center and a cabinet at the far corner of the room, just beside the window. To his right was a sliding door that leads to another room. To his left was another sliding door with a small open gap which leads outside the house since that's where the sun's rays entered.

He was half-naked from the top. He then noticed that his arms and body were wrapped in bandages. It took him a while to remember what happened.

'_He was fighting the hollow. He killed the hollow. The girl appeared. He lost consciousness. Wait that's it! The girl. Where is she?' _Hitsugaya thought as he searched for the young brunette.

He tried to sit up again then wince until the sliding door leading outside opened and reveal who he was looking for. She was carrying a basket of food including his oh so favorite watermelon. The thought of the huge fruit made his stomach grumble.

The girl gasped then hurried to him. "You shouldn't get up for a while. Your wounds have not yet healed." She said then reached out to let him lie down.

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, turned her around so her back was facing him, and then pulled her closer to him. Reaching for his sword with one hand, he unsheathed it and brought it to her neck.

"Who are you and what do you think you were about to do?" He said with a low voice.

She sighed which caught him off guard. He then noticed warm liquid running down on his body. The wound was opening again and it hurts like hell! He was losing his strength but didn't let go of the girl just yet.

"I'm here to help you. I can feel your blood dripping, you know. I'll answer your questions if I can while I tend to your injuries, ok? She said in that soft voice of hers.

Hitsugaya was having second thoughts but then let her go since he can't sit up much longer. He lied back down while she ran to the cabinet to get the first-aid kit. Hitsugaya watched her every move, still doubting her.

The girl rushed back to him and undid the bandages on his body to replace it with the new one. Every move she made didn't go unnoticed by her patient.

"Why so quiet? I thought you wanted to ask questions." She grinned, not even bothering to look at him.

He flushed then faked a cough. "What's your name?

"Pass." He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were going to answer my questions."

"I said I'll answer your questions if I _can._" She smiled. He was fuming. She was laughing at him.

"Are you going to keep thinking about that or ask another one?"

He sighed. Fine. Let's have it her way then. She reminds him of Yachiru though. Annoying brat.

"Why are you helping me?

She just finished wrapping his body in a new bandage but not once stole a glance at his face then said, "You're a captain, right? Isn't it alright to help you?"

He was staring at her. No specific expression on his face. Just the usual calm one.

"How did you know about the hollow's weakness?

Now, she was looking at him.

"I was watching the battle the whole time. I found out that whenever you attack his body, a weird light comes out from his horn. That's where I got the idea that that was the place."

He didn't look convinced. "How did you know that he would die when I froze his horn?"

"I listened to your conversation with your members. You mentioned that only one hit would weaken him and eventually kill him. I just put one and one together and that's it"

He was stunned. "You were that person who hid above the trees." He said accusingly.

There was another thing though. He felt a sense of reiatsu at that time and wondered if it was still her. If so, how did she manage to hide it? It takes a lot of practice with kido to hide your reiatsu. And he doubts that an ordinary girl like her would know that by now. He wanted to ask but refrained.

She just shrugged and stood up to return the first-aid kit. He was just staring at her. The more he looks, the more he managed to find out more about her.

She was younger than him, probably 2 years his junior. She acts sophisticated and refined. She stands and sits straight, well-mannered, and walks with grace. He remembered the feeling of her soft hands and wondered how a girl from Rukongai could have such an aura.

There was another thing bugging him though.

"Do you live here alone?"

She stiffened but then composed herself. Hitsugaya noticed this and wondered why.

"I used to live with my grandmother but she died a couple of months ago." A cloud of sadness washed over her eyes and he cursed himself for that.

She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. It already happened. No need to dwell on the past anymore." She told him before turning back.

A hint of sadness was still present that even he could not miss. She walked towards him then knelt beside his head. She caressed his cheek and he felt himself lean into her touch.

"You should rest first. I'll prepare the food while you sleep." She stood up to prepare the meal but was pulled back down by Hitsugaya. He took her hand and brought it once more to his cheek. He closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of her hand.

"Don't leave just yet. Stay with me for a while." He said in a low yet soft voice. He knew he sounded like a little boy but he still wanted to have her near him, caressing his face. He looked at her, pleading.

She looked at him for a few seconds then smiled before caressing his cheek with one hand, the other holding on his left hand. He closed his eyes and felt wonderful having her beside him. Somehow, he felt contented.

He felt her kiss his forehead and blushed. He opened one eye and noticed her smiling face. He blushed some more before losing himself into dream land.

-Seireitei-

Finally! The last paperwork is done!" Rangiku exclaimed in relief as she piled the finished papers, ready to deliver it to the head captain. She stretched her arms up then relaxed on the sofa. Her captain left for the mission yesterday but hasn't returned since. She was beginning to worry, hoping he was not in danger or possibly killed.

She slapped herself. How could she possibly think that _her_ captain would have died by the hands-more like claws- of a hollow? She shook her head. She must think positive. The other members might have been injured or lost so he has to find them or heal them.

She yawned then thought of something fun to do. She left the office and went searching for her drinking mates, aka: Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai, lieutenants of squads 9, 3, and 6.

It didn't take long for her to find the three of them together, lounging at the cafeteria. Unlike her, they managed to finish their work earlier and had enough time off. She went to their table and sat down in the available seat between Shuuhei and Renji.

"I finally found you guys! Let's go to the bar and drink sake." She exclaimed.

They looked at her then agreed except Renji.

"Sorry Ran. Captain wants me back after my break. He wants me to help him train the lower ranks. I can't say no if you understand what I mean.

Rangiku pouted but understood. They all did. They knew how Captain Kuchiki is when his orders are not followed. He would increase your work twice as much as your regular work and give you little time off before resuming back to your duties.

They gave him a pitiful look which only humiliated him.

"Hey now, don't give me that look. Just because your captains aren't as strict as mine, you could pity me. I don't need your pity, ok? So stop that look now."

Rabgiku snorted, "Are you kidding me? My captain is a lot stricter than yours you know."

Somehow, they had to agree. Renji sighed. It was time for him to report back to work. He bid them goodbye and went back to his squad. The remaining 3 lieutenants went to the bar.

-Rukongai, District 1-

Our young captain awoke to sound of chirping birds. He looked around and noticed the absence of the young girl. He heard laughter outside and decided to check it out. He sat up and noticed that his wounds were already healed. He stood up and opened the sliding door to reveal the young brunette feeding bread crumbs to the bird. He sat down on the stairs and watch as she laughs and smiles at the birds. This action made him smile himself.

He took his time observing the surroundings. The house stood alone and was surrounded by trees from all directions. It was a bit distant from the town but it was peaceful and quiet, just the place he wanted. He looked straight ahead.

He noticed that the sun is now low, probably noontime. He looked back at her and noticed she was looking back. She smiled then found himself smiling back. She ran up to him and took a seat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Doing better thanks." He replied.

She looked at the horizon and told him to do the same.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Wait for it."

They continued watching until the sun has now started to set. He understood what she meant for he has just witnessed the most amazing sunset-more like the first sunset- he has ever seen. He looked peaceful and calm. He held her hand and she looked at him, puzzled. He looked at the sunset with a small smile and she found herself looking back at the sunset, intertwining her fingers with his.

Sometime later, they were sitting on the roof, eating the freshly-cut watermelon she bought. It was delicious. Once they finished their meal, they looked at the stars in silence. They continued to look at the sky until she yawned. He looked at her and noticed her rubbing her eyes. She looked like a child.

"It's late. We should go back to sleep now." He said. She didn't argue. They went inside the house and prepared to sleep. The young girl took out a huge futon and laid it on the floor. She lied down, facing one side, and closed her eyes. Hitsugaya followed suit and lied down behind her.

He was debating whether to pull her close or let her be. Wait, did he just think of that? He shook his head. _'This can't be happening to me.' _

But it already did.

He propped his elbow on the pillow, his head resting on his open palm, stroking the young girl's hair. The action made her turn around and look at him. She caressed his cheek, their eyes still held each other's gazes.

He knew he can't hold on much longer. He stopped his actions and used the same hand to grab her waist, pulling her to him, ceasing her caress as well. He lay down on his side, using both hands now to hold her close, one hand on her waist, the other over her shoulder. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair then heaved a huge sigh.

She didn't know how to react. She was supposed to pull back but didn't want to. She liked the feeling of being close to him. She never knew such a feeling. It felt wonderful. Shyly, she wrapped her hands around his waist, her head in his warm chest then sighed.

No one spoke a single word. Just letting the moment last. They knew what was bound to happen tomorrow.

-Seireitei-

Head captain Yamamoto was getting nervous by the second. He was looking out of the window from his office, wondering about the squad 10 captain Hitsugaya. He should have been back earlier but there were no signs of him or his squad members from the mission.

He opted to send out a search party but decided to wait until tomorrow if the young captain and his members have not arrived.

The door to his office opened and in came his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. He stopped a few feet from his captain. Head captain Yamamoto stepped away from the window and stood in front of his lieutenant. Chojiro gave his captain a letter and bowed his head. Yamamoto went to his seat behind his desk and sat down on the chair.

He read the letter and was stunned by the news. He composed himself and folded the letter back to its original position before it was given to him. He ordered his lieutenant to call for 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki at once. Chojiro bowed and left. The head captain just sat there, pondering on the upcoming events.

A few minutes passed when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal his lieutenant and captain Kuchiki. Yamamoto told the captain to come closer and he complied. Chojiro sat on the sofa, arranging the papers whilst avoiding their conversation.

The head captain held out the letter and Byakuya accepted it. Yamamoto nodded his head, signaling for him to read it. He opened the letter and read its message. A shocked look crossed his face for a few seconds before folding it back and handing it to the head captain.

"I'm sure you already know what to do, captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto stated.

"I will make the preparations immediately, sir." He replied. Yamamoto nodded and dismissed him. Captain Kuchiki bowed before taking his leave. Yamamoto held the letter and thought of the events about to unfold.

-The next day, Rukongai-

The young girl awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking her hair down to her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and met a tan-colored chest. She looked up then saw aquamarine eyes, staring right back at her. They held gazes for a while before he moved closer and kissed her forehead like what she did yesterday.

She blushed before sitting up.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Toushirou gave her a small smile, "Good morning to you too."

She smiled then stood up to prepare breakfast. He continued to lie down, knowing that he would have to leave her to return to Seireitei. His heart ached at the thought of leaving her alone here. He stood up, arranged his robes, and then strapped his sword behind him.

A few minutes passed the young brunette then came out from the kitchen holding two plates of omelet rice. They sat at the table across from each other, gave their thanks for the food, and then ate.

Once they finished eating, they looked down on their lap in silence, afraid of what to say, knowing they must depart. She stood up and went outside, Hitsugaya followed suit. He saw her standing on the lawn, her eyes looking at the distance ahead.

"So I guess this is goodbye now?" She said when she heard footsteps behind her.

He grew stiff, pain evident on his features before he calmed down. He went near then wrapped his arms on her waist from behind.

"Don't worry. I'll come visit you when I have the chance."

She just shook her head then turned to face him.

"No. We must not see each other again. This should not have happened, okay? It was my entire fault. I should not have taken things this far."

He was shocked and hurt by her words. He hugged her tight and rested his chin on top of her head. She sighed but hugged him back, none of them wanting to let go. It was she who pulled back first.

"It was not your fault. You just wanted to help me. Forgive me for my rude actions before. I still want to see you." He said in a whisper.

She shook her head then looked up at him.

"You don't know me as much as I don't know you."

"We'll find time to get to know each other soon." He persisted but she kept shaking her head in disapproval.

"Listen, we live in different worlds, okay? You're a captain and I'm just…me. I don't even know what we are or my feelings towards you."

He pulled her head towards his chest with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"I too am confused with my feelings for you but I cannot deny that I care for you. You are probably the first person who has made me feel this way. I don't want to lose you."

She pulled back. "No. We must never see each other again. We should just forget each other and continue with our lives."

"NO!"

He screamed and hugged her back, tighter than before.

"I don't want to forget you." He whispered. His words broke her heart but she needed to keep him away. It was not good to make connections with others if she doesn't want anyone to get involved.

It took all her strength to push him away and walked a few steps around him, putting some distance between them. He turned around to look at her once more.

"Please, I'm begging you. Leave me alone. Forget all of this ever happened." She looked so sad that it aches him inside. He nodded but had no intention of complying to her wishes because he knew that no matter how hard he would try to block her from his mind, she would always reappear and he knew she felt the same.

She smiled, "Thank you." then turned around back at the house.

He reached for her hand then took hold of it which made her turn around and look at him.

"I wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm-"he stopped in mid-sentence as her index finger was pressed on his lips. She knew he was trying to give his name but she didn't want to know. It would be safer this way.

"You don't have to say your name. It's better this way."

He was confused but did not question her motives. She took of her finger as he asked,

"Can you please tell me yours?" She shook her head.

"Like I said, it's better this way. I want you to do me a favor."

Something in her tone made him think that he was not going to like this. He nodded instead.

"If we are to meet again, please pretend that you don't know me and I will do the same. We must forget each other and what ever happened between us"

He started to retort but she caressed his cheek once more before planting a soft kiss there. She then rushed back to the house, leaving him standing there.

He cursed lightly and walked back to Seireitei. '_That idiot! How am I supposed to forget her after what she did?'_

His cheek felt like it was burning. The kiss she left still lingered there. The feel of her soft hands whenever she caressed his cheek and her small body pressed against his. How does she expect for him to forget those?! Well, he's not going to forget and he knows that she can't either. He knew that.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-

Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or a PM. Thanks again =)


	3. Chapter 3

HitsuHina fan fiction

YOU CHANGED ME

Chapter 3

Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.

_-Preview-_

"_If we are to meet again, please pretend that you don't know me and I will do the same. We must forget each other and what ever happened between us"_

_He started to retort but she caressed his cheek once more before planting a soft kiss there. She then rushed back to the house, leaving him standing there._

_He cursed lightly and walked back to Seireitei. '_That idiot! How am I supposed to forget her after what she did?'

_His cheek felt like it was burning. The kiss she left still lingered there. The feel of her soft hands whenever she caressed his cheek and her small body pressed against his. How does she expect for him to forget those?! Well, he's not going to forget and he knows that she can't either. He knew that._

A few hours passed until Toushirou Hitsugaya was now nearing the front gate leading towards Seireitei. He inhaled a huge amount of air then exhaled. He composed himself as he walked with his head held high; trying to look as cold and mean as ever but deep inside, he was torn and broken.

Even after spending just one day and a few hours with the young and beautiful brunette, he knew that he never felt such joy in his life with anyone else. In fact, he doesn't even remember if he ever was happy. When the last time he smiled or laughed was, cannot be recalled.

He used to live all by himself, working hard to earn enough money for a day's meal. It all changed when a blonde shinigami who was older than he discovered him. He got himself into a fight with some street children trying to steal his money when he accidentally froze them all.

He was so scared of what happened that he ran all the way to his little hut and shut the door lock. Matsumoto came to him at night and advised him to join the Shinigami Academy to practice and control his powers. He was reluctant at first but then gave in.

He doesn't even know if he was happy at that time. All he knew is that his life changed from then on and he became known as a child prodigy having graduated the academy for only a year.

Yesterday, he was full of joy being with her. He never felt more relaxed and not think about work. He felt at ease, safe, and at home but she just had to shatter his happiness in the end.

He shook his head. No. He would not give up that easily. He knew that she likes him as much as he likes her. Her actions proved so. Then why is she holding back. And he knew it was not only due to their difference in social status. Who cares about that anyway?

He remembered the time when Byakuya Kuchiki married a mere peasant and he was not only a captain but a noble as well. Though there may have been a few troubles and obstacles but that didn't prevent them from loving each other And neither would he.

There were too many unanswered questions but he would stop at nothing to get the answers he needed. He was not called a child prodigy for nothing.

He has now entered the gates of Seireitei. One of the guards rushed off to tell the head captain of his arrival. He watched as the guard scurried off before proceeding to his office.

'_Matsumoto had better done the paperwork.' _He thought.

When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was a sleeping blonde on the couch and two empty bottles of sake on the table. A vein popped in his head as he went near her. He was about to scream her name when he noticed a high stack of signed papers beside the couch. He examined each and every one of them, making sure that not a single sheet was left unsigned.

He sighed when he piled the last sheet and all of the papers had signatures.

'_At least she finished all of it. I should really go to missions once in a while.' _He thought amusingly but the thought of mission brought back the face of the smiling brunette. He shook his head then sat behind his desk to do the newly-arrived paperwork, hoping to push back the haunting memories of _her_.

A few minutes passed when a hell butterfly entered his office, leaving a message that a captain's meeting shall commence at once. He stood up and left but not before checking his office and sleeping lieutenant one last time, making sure that everything was in place.

On his way, he began thinking of the report he would have to give. They would surely question him on where the hollow's weakness is, how he found the place, and how he managed to defeat it.

He knew he would have to lie. He can't possibly tell them that a girl 2 years his junior discovered the place and told him where and how to kill it. That would be humiliating in his part and they might want to know about her.

She already made it clear to him that she wanted their meeting to be forgotten so there's no use bringing her up on the topic anyway. His chest still burns on their last conversation. It just hurts.

The double door was now in front of him. He took a deep breath, his expression calm, and then held his head high.

'_Here goes nothing' _He thought as the doors opened and he entered. He noticed that all the other captains were already present excluding yet once again the 13th squad captain.

He took his position as the head captain banged his cane down for their attention then started,

"Squad 10 captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya took a step forward then bowed his head to the head captain then looked straight at him.

"I trust you were successful on your mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. As expected from you."

"Thank you sir."

"Would you mind narrating your experience and explaining to us how you managed to defeat the hollow, captain Hitsugaya?" The question came from none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The head captain nodded, "please do, captain."

He cursed Mayuri in his mind but he still held the same calm and stoic expression.

"The hollow came at night and attacked my squad when they let their guard down. No one managed to live since he ate them all."

Gasps were heard from the room but he continued,

"I was the only one left. We attacked each other for so long yet I still cannot find his weak place so I decided to freeze his whole body until he turned into dust." He lied.

"If it was that easy, why did you have to return now instead of yesterday?" Voiced out captain Kuchiki with narrowed eyes. Not believing what he just said.

'_Sharp as ever eh, Kuchiki' _Hitsugaya thought.

"The battle lasted the whole night. I used up all my energy with the last attack. When he disappeared, I became unconscious. I woke up the next day healing myself since I cannot walk well and my injuries were a bit severe." He lied again.

"I see." Still not convinced of his story.

"Thank you for telling us, captain Hitsugaya. I would like a written report of your mission."

"Yes head captain. It will be ready by tomorrow."

He nodded then Hitsugaya went back to his position.

"Now then," he banged his cane again;"I have another announcement to make."

Everybody stood straight, understanding that it would be a very important one.

"Yesterday, I received a letter from one of the noble families who live with the king, asking permission to transfer here at Seireitei. I have assigned captain Kuchiki to see to their home since he is a noble one himself and should know their interests. They will arrive in a week."

"Tch. That's it?" squad 11 captain Zaraki made that remark.

The head captain glared at him but made no comeback.

"Why are they planning to transfer her, head captain?" Squad 4 captain Unohana asked in that soothing voice of hers.

"Problems have arisen in the king's kingdom and he wanted to keep his people safe which is why he asked for their transfer and the family agreed."

"What about the other noble families in his kingdom?" Squad 5 captain Ichigo Kurosaki asked.

"Some wanted to stay yet the others decided to live in another place which I have no knowledge of."

"What is the name of the family?" asked squad 2 captain Soifon.

The head captain met Byakuya's gaze and nod before replying,

"The Hinamori clan."

Murmurs and chatters were heard. The Hinamori clan was considered the second richest family in Soul Society. The king being the first richest. Yet no one outside the kingdom has ever laid eyes on the family excluding the other noble people from around Soul Society which includes the Kuchiki clan.

Once again, the head captain banged his cane down to stop their useless jibbers.

"Since you already know of their wealth, I will assign a squad to keep them safe and protect them 24/7 in and out of their homes. This is to secure that no harm will befall upon them but I also encourage the other squad to be of assistance when needed."

"I'll volunteer if they brought sexy maids with them." Squad 8 captain Kyouraku said dreamily.

"We shall wait for their arrival to decide, captain Kyouraku." Replied the head captain. "Are there anymore questions?"

Silence.

"Very well. The meeting has now come to an end. Good day."

Everyone left the room and proceeded to their own divisions.

"Captain Hitsugaya." A voice called out.

The said captain turned around and met captain Kuchiki's frown. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Would you spare me a few minutes of your time and join me for an afternoon tea?"

Hitsugaya frowned. Something was not right. It was unlikely for Byakuya to invite anybody for tea. He always drinks alone but nevertheless, he accepted.

The two expressionless captains walked along until they reached Captain Kuchiki's division. They went to the grassy field where a table and chairs were set. They sat down and waited for the tea to be served.

"It is a pleasant day, don't you agree, captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked when their tea arrived, taking a sip.

"Cut to the chase, Kuchiki. We both know that you did not invite me here for some tea."

"My, my. How very unpleasant. Very well then." He put his cup down and became serious. "What happened during your mission?"

Hitsugaya knew this was coming. "I already told you during the meeting."

"Oh come now, captain. You and I both know that was a lie."

He glared at Byakuya. He didn't want to share his meeting with the young to anyone else.

"Did you meet someone during the attack?"

His shocked expression came for a few seconds but not fast enough for Byakuya to miss. He sighed. Byakuya was not going to let him leave if he didn't get what he wanted so he decided to tell the older captain. He made him promise to keep it a secret first though. Byakuya consented and gave his promise.

Hitsugaya then went into fits of details on his mission. He even told him of their conversation, his feelings, and how he hated to admit the hurt of pretending to forget her. Byakuya just listened, not once interrupting him.

When he finished his story, he took a sip of his tea and then was bombarded by questions.

"So she didn't give her name?" He shook his head.

"And she told you to forget your encounter?" A nod.

"Are your feelings true for her?"

"I don't really understand them myself. Sometimes I think that maybe it's because nobody ever treated me the way she did. They were all afraid of me unlike her but the hurt and longing I'm feeling right now is real."

Byakuya looked at the troubled captain. He wanted to help him but he knew what had to be done.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I suggest you take her word and forget her. Someone like her is not meant for you."

Hitsugaya snapped his head to look at Kuchiki, eyes blazing with anger.

"_Someone like her? _Speak for yourself. You married a girl from Rukongai and you're telling me that someone like _her _is not meant for _me_? Sure, I may not be a noble like you but that doesn't mean I don't have any money saved. And didn't you hear me? She has a strong reiatsu. She can even hide it. Maybe if she attends the Shinigami Academy, she can be a part of my squad and we can both live happily."

Byakuya shook his head which only enraged the young captain further.

"Soon, you will understand, captain Hitsugaya but for the meantime, you should do what I say. Let her go and move on. Your situation is not like mine. Well, maybe a bit similar but in a reversed manner."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon but let me tell you something first. A person is like a coin. It has two sides but they are still the same."

"I still don't understand."

"Soon."

Byakuya stood up and left the young captain to his own thoughts. Something tells him that Byakuya knows something about her but he was still angry to think rationally. He stood up and left for his division.

-10th squad division-

Hitsugaya walked to his office in an unpleasant way. Everyone knew he was mad since a few shards of ice were left on his trail and they didn't bother him if they still value their life. Rangiku was now awake and felt the strong reiatsu nearing the office.

'_I wonder what happened to him' _she thought.

The office door burst open and in came her captain. She was having second thoughts whether to ask him his problem or not. She decided to take her chances.

"Hi captain. What's wrong?"

He glared. She laughed nervously as the walls of the room became surrounded by ice. She sweat dropped and decided to keep her mouth shut and do her paperwork. Hitsugaya leaned back on his chair as he recalled his conversation with Kuchiki.

'_That bastard. What does he know? Let go and move on he says. He thinks it's that easy?!'_ he thought grudgingly.

The ice in the room became thicker and thicker by the moment. Rangiku can't help but shiver.

'_He really is in a bad mood. What do I do? I don't want to die yet!'_ she thought worriedly then decided to speak once more.

"Uhm, so how did the mission go?"

That seemed to do it. The moment the words left her mouth, the ice vanished and everything seemed normal.

'_Eh? EEEEEEHHHH? What just happened?'_

She looked at her captain and found him looking outside the window with a faraway look. He didn't look like her captain anymore though. He looked…relaxed and wait, is that a grin? Oh my gosh, my captain is _grinning_? Oh wait, it's gone. Oh well. Maybe I was hallucinating or something.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at her captain again. Not a single emotion in sight.

'_Yup I was hallucinating. I should limit my drinking habits sometime. That was too weird.'_ Then she went back to her paperwork.

The day has now ended and everyone went to their respective rooms to rest. Some were cleaning up while some were lounging around, chattering with their friends. A certain captain did none of those.

Hitsugaya went to his rooftop gazing at the sunset. It really is beautiful and he was too busy with work to notice.

'_I wonder, are you also looking at this right now, little girl?' _

Then his thoughts wandered back to her. She was always there. Everywhere he looked, he saw her face, her smile, the sound of laughter, everything. But it was all an illusion played by his mind.

He sighed. The sun has now set and the stars replaced it. He went to his room to sleep but found out he could not. Sleeping brought back the feeling of her soft body against his.

He couldn't help but utter a low growl. He felt uncomfortable sleeping by himself. It felt wrong. He wanted-no needed- her beside him. He sighed then went back to staring at his ceiling.

-The next day-

He felt restless. He couldn't sleep at all. Huge bags were found under his eyes. He couldn't sleep a wink. His thoughts always brought her back. How bothersome.

He went to his office and started to do his paperwork, not bothering to wake his sleeping lieutenant. A few hours passed when a hell butterfly entered the room.

'_All captains and lieutenants are to proceed to the meeting room right now. There is an urgent event which needs your attendance.' _It said.

He sighed and grumbled about having to face the damned Kuchiki again. He got up and shook his lieutenant awake. Nothing. A vein popped in his head and he came up with only one option.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Kyah!" and she fell off the couch

"Get up. There's a meeting and lieutenants are included." He went outside and proceeded to the meeting room followed by a grumbling blonde.

They reached the meeting room and were shocked to see squad 13 captain Joushirou Ukitake in the room. Although he was sick, he didn't want to miss such an important event is what he told his fellow comrades and they made no further comment on his participation. He came alone since he has no lieutenant.

When all the captain's and lieutenants have gathered, the head captain began his announcement,

"Due to unexpected events, the Hinamori clan wishes to move their arrival date today."

Murmurs and chatters were heard as they thought of this.

"What time will they arrive? Joushirou asked.

"Actually, that is the reason I called you here with your lieutenants. They are here now."

"Well, where are they?" Kenpachi asked impatiently.

The double doors suddenly opened and in came a couple followed by 4 guards. The man was tall, probably around 6'4 with brown hair and brown eyes. The woman looked to be about 5'10 with black hair and the same brown eyes. They were a beautiful couple.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori." The head captain greeted with a bow as the rest of the Gotei 13 followed suit.

"Thank you head captain. Please raise your heads" The man said. "I am Seiji Hinamori and this is my wife, Hana."

"We are honored to have you here. Captain Kuchiki has already made the preparations for your stay and will lead you there."

"Thank you head captain but we must insist in staying for a while. My men are bringing my daughter in a moment."

"I see."

Hitsugaya was looking at the couple with curiosity. They look like the combination of the brunette he met. Then he shook his head. That was not possible.

He then caught Byakuya watching him. There was something in his eyes that he cannot read. The doors then opened to reveal a young girl in a purple kimono. Her face was covered with a hood. Beside her was a woman with long orange hair he judged to be her maid followed by 4 guards. The girl stood beside her parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seiji started, "I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Momo Hinamori."

She took off her hood and revealed long brunette hair and brown eyes. Hitsugaya was stunned as he was now staring at the young girl.

She was the girl he met during his mission but at the same time, she was not.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-

Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or a PM. Thanks again =)


	4. Chapter 4

HitsuHina fan fiction

YOU CHANGED ME

Chapter 3

Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.

To those who are confused, Toushirou calls Momo a little girl because she is shorter than him. I forgot to mention but I made Toushirou taller than Momo. I apologize to those who believe that he is still shorter than her. Momo's head just reached Toushirou's shoulders.

_-Preview-_

_He then caught Byakuya watching him. There was something in his eyes that he cannot read. The doors then opened to reveal a young girl in a purple kimono. Her face was covered with a hood. Beside her was a woman with long orange hair he judged to be her maid followed by 4 guards. The girl stood beside her parents._

"_Ladies and gentlemen," Seiji started, "I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Momo Hinamori."_

_She took off her hood and revealed long brunette hair and brown eyes. Hitsugaya was stunned as he was now staring at the young girl. _

_She was the girl he met during his mission but at the same time, she was not._

He could not believe what-or rather who- he was seeing right now. There in front of him stood the girl he kept seeing in his mind. What's more, she was a Hinamori, a noble. Things just couldn't get any better. He then remembered the conversation he had with Byakuya. He shifted his eyes to the said captain.

'_Does he know that she was the same girl he mentioned?' _He thought.

As if reading his mind, Byakuya met his gaze and nodded. Yes. He knew from the start.

Toushirou clenched his fist in anger.

'_Is that why they wanted me to forget her? They think I wasn't worthy for her just because she's a noble and I'm not?!'_

As if reading his mind yet again, Byakuya shook his head in contrast to his thoughts.

'_No'_

'_Then what?! Tell me!'_

Byakuya looked around, ignoring the young captain. Toushirou was mad, no; furious would be the correct term. He then remembered the last word Byakuya said before ending their conversation.

'_Soon'_

He then thought '_Soon?! How soon is soon?' _He wanted answers _NOW_.

"Um, captain?" His lieutenant asked from behind him.

"_What?"_ He asked in a menacing voice.

Rangiku shivered at the cold feeling accompanied by his reply and pointed at his feet, unable to find her voice to reply.

He turned his head around towards the direction of her finger which was pointed at his feet and was rather shocked to find that his feet were covered in ice. He then noticed the silence that engulfed the room and looked up only to have all of their attention.

"Is something bothering you, captain Hitsugaya?" the head captain asked.

To say he was embarrassed is out of the question. He was downright ashamed of what happened.

"No, sir. I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting."

He slowly shattered the ice that engulfed his feet and brought his attention back to their meeting. A small tint of red still visible on his face but no one noticed. Well, maybe two people did though.

"Maybe you could share your thoughts, captain Hitsugaya. We could help you." Byakuya said, hiding his laughter but his voice quivered a bit as he spoke which did not go unnoticed by Toushirou.

'_He's laughing at me! Damn Kuchiki.'_

"No thank you, captain Kuchiki." He replied in a hard tone.

The head captain banged his cane to divert their attention.

"If there are no other concerns, can we please proceed with our meeting?"

The room became silent,'

"Excuse me, head captain," Seiji Hinamori spoke up, "If you don't mind, my family and I would like to proceed to our new home now. We are still quite weary from our journey."

"Of course. Please allow captain Kuchiki to escort you to your new home."

"Thank you sir."

Byakuya left the meeting room followed by his lieutenant. The Hinamori clan followed them. The girl did not even give Toushirou a second glance before leaving which made him rather hurt. Nonetheless, the meeting proceeded.

"Now," The head captain spoke, "As I have mentioned before, I would like to assign a squad to look after the noble family."

"I volunteer."

It was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya who spoke up. All eyes were on the said captain. A mixture of shock and doubt were written on their faces. Even the head captain was shocked but managed to put back his calm expression.

"Wow, Toushirou. Never knew you had it in you to volunteer." Of course, the comment came from none other than squad 5 captain Ichigo Kurosaki. I mean, he was the only one who had the guts to call a captain by their first name. Although he was a captain now, some of them were still not used to having him call them by their first names.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He was unsure on how to take that comment so he kept his mouth shut and glared at him.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

The head captain cleared his throat. "Are there any objections?"

Of course, no one bothered to reply since they already knew that Hitsugaya is always serious in whatever he decides and will do anything to do so.

When there was no reply, the head captain made his choice.

"Very well then, from this day forth, squad 10 shall be assigned on protecting the Hinamori clan but I also encourage the other squads on guarding them especially when they are out of their homes."

He turned to look at Hitsugaya. "Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to bring 20 of your trusted shinigamis with you. Captain Kuchiki should be back in a few minutes, for the meantime please pack your things for you will be staying at their manor."

"Understood." He replied.

The head captain banged his cane on the floor and dismissed everyone.

"Tsk. How troublesome. Annoying nobles." Kenpachi muttered when they were already out of the first squad room.

His lieutenant appeared behind his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ken-chan?"

"I've already had enough of Kuchiki to have another snobby noble in here."

"Hmm... I kinda liked the girl though. She's pretty."

Che. That's because she's a pampered spoiled brat."

Kenpachi found that he can't take another step forward. He then noticed the drop of temperature and hard ice on his feet. He turned his head and met the hard glare of Toushirou. He glared back.

"Hey kid. You mind getting this ice off of my feet?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Ehhhhhh? You looking for a fight kid? "He asked in an angry voice, unsheathing his sword, "'Cause I'll give you one right here and now."

Toushirou was reaching for his sword when somebody took hold of his hand. He looked up to the smiling face of Ukitake.

"Now, now gentlemen. There's no reason to fight now, is there? And other Shiro, aren't you supposed to prepare for your trip? You must also be hungry by now, right, Yachiru-chan?" He said, hoping to find a diversion to make them forget their fight.

"Hmmm, Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry right now. Hey, Ken-chan, I want to eat ramen and lots and lots of candy." Yachiru said.

Joushirou let out a soft sigh of relief when Toushirou dropped his hand from his sword and shattered the ice from Kenpachi whereas he sheathed his sword back.

Toushirou went ahead but not before giving Kenpachi a warning,

"Say another insult to the Hinamori girl and I assure you, I won't hold back from killing you."

Then he shun-poed away, his lieutenant behind him.

Kenpachi left, grumbling about a cocky and arrogant brat and how to get back at him while his lieutenant listened to his rants with a soft giggle.

Unknown to them, 3 captains were watching the whole scene in awe and understanding.

Kyouraku whistled, "Well would you look at that. Our little Shiro has a crush."

Squad 4 captain Unohana chuckled in delight, "My, my. Young love sure is adorable. But a one-sided love is quite pitiful though." She then sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be alright." Joushirou said. "If other Shiro wants truly wants her, then he'll have her alright."

"I hope so. I can't wait for the wedding though. Oh my, what should I wear?" Unohana said dreamily.

Kyouraku and Joushirou sweat dropped.

'_Females.' _They thought simultaneously as they watched her leave, still in her own world.

While walking down the streets of Soul Society, Momo was also lost in her own world.

'_This is bad. I never expected Mother and Father to arrive this soon. If I did, I wouldn't have revealed myself to captain I-forgot-his-name. I should've stayed at Rukongai a bit longer as well. This is a problem.'_

"Is something wrong, my lady?" her maid, Tobiume, who walked beside her, questioned, seeing the frown on her master's face.

"It's nothing." She replied. She looked up and met the gaze of Byakuya who looked back at her when her Tobiume questioned her.

A few seconds passed before he turned around. No words need be spoken. Their expressions said otherwise.

"Tobiume." She said.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Tell Mother and Father that we won't be home for dinner. You will accompany me to the Kuchiki manor tonight"

"As you wish."

Momo nodded. Of course. Tobiume never argued with her decisions. She will always do what Momo tells her to do. She will only listen to her master, Momo, and her alone.

They stopped in front of their new home which looked like any other mansion in Soul Society.

Toushirou was also lost in his own thoughts. He kept thinking of Momo while packing. The mere sight of her lifted his spirits up. He had to find a way to speak with her. So many questions were racing in his mind and he wanted answers.

He sighed as he closed his bag. His assigned members should be ready by now. He left his room and went outside with his team while waiting for Kuchiki.

Rangiku noticed the change of attitude on her captain. The ruckus the other guys are making should have annoyed him by now but it seems he was lost in his own thoughts. Judging from his features, it was something serious.

A few minutes passed when Byakuya arrived at squad 10. Everyone was already prepared to go.

"If there are no other concerns, please follow me to the Hinamori clan." He said in his usual calm voice. He then walked ahead.

The others followed suit. Toushirou rushed to stand beside Byakuya.

"Tell me." He said.

"I cannot. You should ask the young lady."

"The young lady? You mean Momo?"

In a swift motion, Byakuya grabbed Toushirou's throat and gave a hard squeeze. Toushirou coughed and Byakuya let him go. He gasped while holding his throat.

"What's your problem?!" He exclaimed.

Byakuya glared hard at him.

"Just because you had a casual time with Ms. Momo, you can call her by her first name. Remember, captain Hitsugaya, she is still a noble woman and heiress to the throne of the Hinamori family. Address her formally."

He turned around and continued walking. Hitsugaya glared at his back before walking up to him. Neither spoke another word.

Unknown to them, the rest of squad 10 witnessed their little strangling moment. They were about to unsheathe their swords when their lieutenant stopped them.

"But lieutenant, "One of them spoke up, "Captain Kuchiki is strangling our captain."

She shook her head then pointed at them. "Is captain Kuchiki still strangling him?"

Sure enough that by the time they turned their heads, the two captains were already walking ahead as if nothing happened.

They stood there, their mouths agape.

"Are you just going to stand there waiting for flies to land in your mouths?" Rangiku asked in an irritated manner. She was already a few steps ahead of them.

They shook their heads and ran up to their lieutenant.

When they caught up to her, she was left to think.

'_I wonder if something happened to those two. It seemed as if they were in a heated argument just earlier. I wonder what captain did that made captain Kuchiki so mad. How unusual though. Never knew they could drop their cool facades so easily.'_

Momo was wandering in the garden. She was told that a division will stay and protect them.

'_Tsk. Protect us, huh? Even though they should protect themselves from us. From ME.'_

She sighed. She then noticed a huge cherry blossom tree. She looked back and forth; making sure no one was in sight before using shun-po to get to the tree.

She sat at the highest branch that overlooked the whole Soul Society. The scenery brought a calm sensation in her that made her forget her problems. It reminded her of her grandmother. The sudden thought made her heart heavy.

She pinched her cheeks. There was no time reminiscing about her childhood. She looked at the streets and saw Byakuya. Beside him stood the captain she saved!

She also noticed a few people behind them. She then remembered the division that would stay and protect them.

She snickered. _'So it's his squad, eh? Why am I not surprised?' _

She sighed then jumped from the branch, proceeding inside the house to greet their guests.

They were greeted by smiling servants as they entered the huge mansion. Two guards led them towards the room where the master is waiting. The guard opened the sliding door and stepped aside for them to enter.

"Ah, welcome." Seiji Hinamori greeted. He sat in the middle. His wife on his right while his daughter sat on the left side. Tobiume stood behind her master's seat.

Toushirou walked in front of Seiji and knelt down. His men followed suit behind him. Byakuya stood at the side and cleared his throat.

"I would like to formally introduce 10th squad Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. He and his men are assigned to be your protectors."

Seiji stood up from his seat. "Please rise, all of you."

And so they did.

Seiji was telling them how grateful he is for their protection and so on but the words seem to fade as Toushirou laid eyes on Momo. The moment he stood up, their eyes met and nothing else mattered.

"I hope we get along just fine, captain."

He snapped his attention back to Seiji the moment he heard his name. It took him a few seconds to process what he said.

"Yes, I hope we do."

Seiji nodded. "Very well then. I shall have the guards escort you to your rooms. Dinner will be served at 8."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Hitsugaya said then bowed his head before following the guards out.

Due to the amount of wealth the Hinamori clan holds, they were not surprised when each member was given separate rooms.

A few minutes passed when Toushirou decided to take a tour around the mansion. He wanted to memorize the places in case of danger and any means of escape. He checked his team first to see how they were taking the new surroundings in.

He decided to check the house first. He was greeted by forced smiles and nervous greetings. Some snubbed him which made him feel like the little boy he was back then.

'_Until now, I still seem hated, eh?' _he thought sadly but he decided to forget them.

'_They're not worth it my time anyway.'_ Was his usual saying whenever someone hates him.

He sighed then proceeded his tour to the garden. He noticed a lot of cherry blossom trees and the thought brought back the same huge tree at Momo's home at Rukongai.

Thinking of her brought back many questions in his mind about her.

'_If she was a noble, why was she at Rukongai?'_

'_When and where did she learn to hide her reiatsu?'_

'_Why did she want both of them to forget each other?'_

'_Why does she seem so cold than before?'_

The last question made him stop in his tracks as he compared the little girl he saw at Rukongai and the exact same girl he saw earlier.

He shook his head as he concentrated on his task. The wind made his hair block his view. He used his hand to put it aside when he saw her.

Perched on the cherry blossom branch was the same girl in his mind just now. Her eyes were set on the view ahead. She looked more stunning with the wind blowing her hair. How he missed the feeling of it intertwined in his fingers.

"You sure are fond of climbing trees."

The voice below made her stiff but she managed to regain her composure.

"I have no idea what you mean, Captain." She said, still looking at the view.

He grinned. She was pretending not to know him. He expected that somehow.

"I have to admit though. I never knew princesses could climb trees." He said.

"Then you don't know anything at all." She replied.

She looked down and saw the grin on his face. She frowned.

"Is there something on my face that you find rather amusing?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

He lifted his brows. "No. Not really. I just admire your acting skills. Anyway, you should really come down from up there unless you want me to get you though." He smiled

Her eye twitched. She jumped down gracefully from the tree. She stood in front of him.

"I thank you for your offer but that would be unnecessary." She said rather boastfully then walked around him to head back inside the house.

'_Gotcha'_

The moment she started walking back, arms slithered around her waist and pulled her back. He rested his head on her shoulders, holding her tightly.

"I missed you, little girl." He whispered.

His breath sent sparks of electricity through her body.

"Release me at once. This act of yours is very rude for a mere captain." She commanded.

He chuckled then placed a chaste kiss on her neck which made her shiver.

"We're the only ones here, little girl so drop the pretense and do what you want."

Sure enough, no one was out in the garden. As much as she wanted to turn around and hug him, her pride comes first.

"What I want to do, captain, is to get away from you." She said harshly but the slight quiver in her tone did not go unheard by Toushirou.

He suddenly left trails of kisses on her neck and shoulders. She bit her lower lip to stop her moans from escaping. He lifted his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"Don't hide them, Momo. Let it all out. I want to hear them."

He then bit her earlobe, causing her to whimper, him grinning.

"My lady." A voice said, causing Toushirou to let go of Momo.

They looked ahead and saw Momo's maid, Tobiume. What he found confusing was Momo's calm façade.

"The king has called for you, my lady." She announced.

Momo nodded. She turned to face Toushirou and bowed.

"If you'll excuse me captain, I must see to the king at once."

She then turned around and walked back to the house. Tobiume followed but not before throwing Toushirou a glare which made him flinch.

-A few minutes later, Momo's room-

"You were late, Tobiume." Momo accused.

Tobiume was fixing Momo's hair when her master's accusation was heard. She dropped to her knees and said,

"Please forgive me, my lady. I was held back for a moment."

Momo turned around and found Tobiume's head bowed low.

"What happened?" she inquired her maid. It was not like Tobiume to be late when something happened that displeased Momo.

Tobiume looked up and met her master's eyes.

"_He _has made his move."

Momo inhaled sharply then nodded.

"We must bid the king farewell before meeting Byakuya." She said.

"Yes, my lady."

-Dinnertime-

Squad 10 members were called to dine with the master and mistress of the house. They were all seated at the long rectangular table at the dining room.

They said their prayers before eating. Toushirou noticed that the princess was not present and decided to ask.

"Excuse me, sir. But where is the princess?"

Seiji looked at him then smiled.

"She went to the Kuchiki's and decided to have dinner there. It seems they have something important to discuss."

"I see." He replied then finished his meal.

-Kuchiki Manor-

The Kuchiki household is now asleep except their master who is still meeting their guests. The master and princess sat face to face in the square-shaped table. Tobiume sat beside Momo.

Byakuya took a sip of his tea before speaking,

"So how was your trip, princess Momo?"

She also took a sip of her tea then replied,

"It was quite well. I must thank you for the comfortable home you have given us."

"It was my pleasure."

Tobiume sweat dropped throughout their conversation, talking about casual and random things.

Momo placed her cup down then looked at Byakuya seriously.

"_He _has started his move."

Byakuya looked at her with equal expression.

"Yes, I am quite well aware of that."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, princess. The private library is strictly prohibited to anyone except the king."

She nodded then took a sip of her tea. Byakuya looked confused.

"You seem rather calm about this."

"I already have a plan to get the files from the library. Leave it to me."

He continued to stare at her. He opened his mouth then closed it once again. Momo frowned.

"If you want to say something then spit it out." She said, irritated.

He sighed. She was always the stubborn one.

"What are you planning to do with Captain Hitsugaya?"

She was expecting that question somehow.

"I already thought of that as well. I will keep my distance from him. If he ever gets near again, Tobiume will interfere." She explained calmly?

He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean _again?"_

That caught her off guard, causing her to choke on her drink. Tobiume pat her master's back. Byakuya looked amused. He already had an idea on what happened.

When she stopped choking, she threw a glare at Byakuya when she saw his amused expression. She inhaled then spoke,

"It is already late. We will be taking our leave."

She stood up; Tobiume followed suit. Byakuya stood up as well.

"I shall accompany you back." He offered.

"No need. We won't be going back home yet anyway." She declined.

Byakuya understood her words then led them out of the gates.

"Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed then left.

-A few minutes later-

"Tobiume." Momo called out.

She stopped on her tracks then turned around at her maid. Tobiume nodded, understanding her master's intentions. She bowed then left.

Momo walked to the forest, trees surrounded her. She stopped at an open clearing.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!"

A creepy laugh was heard.

"My, my. Sharp as ever, eh, little princess."

The voice was heard behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. She looked around.

"Over here" The voice said.

She followed the sound that lead above one of the trees and there _he _stood. He was wearing a black robe. His brown hair swayed by the cool breeze.

He jumped down from the tree and stood a good distance from her.

"I missed you, Momo." He said.

His voice sent chills run down her spine as a sense of déjà vu came into her mind on what happened just this morning.

"I didn't." She replied with a frown.

He chuckled darkly then glared at her.

"Let's cut the chit chat and get down to business, shall we?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of her. He raised his sword but cut the air. She managed to use shun-po in time and missed the attack. She then used kido to counter attack.

"Oh? So you really did practice the ways of the shinigamis. But you're not one, are you? And-"He disappeared then reappeared behind her.

"You're not strong enough." He whispered then managed to cut her shoulder the moment she shun-poed away from him.

He laughed in delight as the sight of her blood appeared on his sword.

"Can you see this, dear? Your blood is dripping on my sword." He continued to laugh.

She looked disgusted when he licked her blood from his sword. She almost barfed.

"What's with that look? Don't you like seeing blood? How confusing since-"

He widened his eyes and widened his smile.

You loved to see my blood before."

His face was too creepy that he can't bear to see him. The sound of rustled leaves echoed in the silent night. He frowned.

"And I was having a good time too. Oh well."

He sheathed his sword back and turned around. He turned his head to look at Momo. She stood in a fighting stance, preparing whatever tricks he had left.

"I'll see you soon, dear Momo. _If _ you're still breathing that is."

He clapped his hands twice and laughed menacingly once more before he disappeared.

Confusion was written on her face but not too long when she heard a scream. The scream of a hollow!

She turned around and there stood a gigantic hollow with tentacles and razor-sharped teeth.

One of its tentacles grabbed her by the waist and hauled her above his head, ready to devour her. One moment she was held by a tentacle, about to be eaten. The next she was in a man's arms, the hollow trapped in ice.

She looked up and met the fierce look of none other than Toushirou. Although she was shaking on the inside, she managed to let out a calm face.

"The hollow is already trapped. You can put me down now." She said.

He was shaking in anger. He was standing at the veranda of the house, waiting for the princess to come in from the gates when he felt the sudden rise of reiatsu at the forest.

At first, he dismissed it, thinking it was some soul reapers having a duel but there was something familiar about it. He then remembered Momo's reiatsu. It was the same!

He rushed out of the house, following the trail of the reiatsu. When he was near, the pressure stopped. His eyes widened at the thought of Momo getting killed. He used shun-po as fast as he can when the sight that met him made his blood boil.

A hollow was holding her with one of its tentacles and was about to drop her in his mouth. He cut his tentacle that was holding Momo on, caught her, and then froze him in thick ice.

When she spoke, he looked down at her and tried to calm his temper. He didn't want to shout at her but her calm voice made him forget his intentions. He put her on the ground then took hold of her shoulders and shook the, hard.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLAM ABOUT THIS?! YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE KILLED AND YOU CAN STILL TALK SO CALMLY?!"

She waited for him to let her go and calm his breathing before speaking again.

"I knew you would be mad. If I were whimpering and cowering on the ground you would surely be annoyed or troubled in calming _me _down."

He let her words sink in and managed to compose himself. She had a point though.

"Let's go." He said.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the manor. His tight grip on her hand felt rather comfortable than pain.

-The next day-

"WHAT?!"

The scream of Seiji Hinamori could be heard throughout the household. He stood up from his chair. His wife was patting his back. Momo stood in front of him, Tobiume behind her. Toushirou just finished explaining what happened the previous day and now stepped aside.

"What the hell were you doing out in the forest in the middle of the night?! And you-!"

He pointed at Tobiume who just bowed her head.

"Where were you when my daughter was in danger?!"

Momo waited a few seconds before answering her father,

"I asked Tobiume to buy some things for me. I waited at the nearby tree when a hollow appeared. I had no other choice but to run when it grabbed me and, well, you know the rest." She lied.

"Why didn't you go with your maid?! A defenseless girl like you would be an easy target for bandits and hollows." He said.

"I wanted to clear my mind from certain things."

Seiji sighed then sat back down.

"I would like to make a suggestion, sir?" Toushirou spoke up.

Everybody looked at him then back to Seiji.

"And what would that be, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushirou looked at Momo then to her father.

"Due to the unfortunate event that happened last night, I would like to suggest a bodyguard for the princess to watch over her 24/7."

Momo stiffened in understanding his intentions.

Seiji rubbed his chin while giving it a thought.

"That's not actually a bad idea though." He concluded.

"Father, please think rationally. How could you trust anyone to protect me? What if the person would kidnap me for ransom money?" Momo explained nervously.

Toushirou noticed her plan as well and decided to backfire.

'_Two could play at this game'_ He smirked.

Seiji was back in his mind. Toushirou chose that time to interfere.

"I prefer if we choose someone trustworthy and loyal that would somehow calm your fears."

This time Momo looked at him.

"Tobiume can protect me very well. I don't need a bodyguard. My maid alone is enough to accompany me wherever I go."

"Unless you send her out again to some errand and leave you with nothing to protect yourself."

They glared at each other.

Seiji cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

"Captain Hitsugaya is right. If Tobiume is not with you, you have nothing."

He then looked at Toushirou.

"Who do you recommend to watch over my daughter, captain?

Toushirou smirked, Momo was fuming.

"Me."

They all blinked. Seiji was about to reject the offer when Toushirou stopped him.

"Please let me explain, I know you're probably thinking why. As a captain, I should be protecting all of you not just one but since the princess is also the one to claim the throne, her life should be our first priority because if she dies, no one will inherit the throne."

They let his words process in their minds and had to agree. Toushirou already thought about it last night and knew they would agree. He'll do anything to get what he wants.

Seiji nodded. "Very well, from this day onwards, I appoint squad 10 Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya to be my daughter's bodyguard."

"Thank you sir." He bowed.

Momo left the room in rage, Tobiume followed.

"How could this have happened?! My plans are falling apart!"

Tobiume bowed. "Please forgive me, my lady."

Momo sighed and calmed down. "It's not your fault Tobiume. You had to do what I asked."

Tobiume stood up then looked behind her master, rage evident in her eyes. Momo also looked back and found Toushirou walking up to them.

He stopped in front of the princess and kneeled down on one leg and took her hand.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you, Momo Hinamori." He met her gaze and kissed her hand.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-

Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or a PM. Thanks again =)


	5. Chapter 5

HitsuHina fan fiction

YOU CHANGED ME

Chapter 3

Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya is the cold-hearted captain of squad 10. While roaming around Rukongai, a young girl named Momo Hinamori caught his interest. She is an ordinary girl with a threatening past.

_Preview:_

_Seiji nodded. "Very well, from this day onwards, I appoint squad 10 Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya to be my daughter's bodyguard."_

"_Thank you sir." He bowed._

_Momo left the room in rage, Tobiume followed._

"_How could this have happened?! My plans are falling apart!"_

_Tobiume bowed. "Please forgive me, my lady."_

_Momo sighed and calmed down. "It's not your fault Tobiume. You had to do what I asked."_

_Tobiume stood up then looked behind her master, rage evident in her eyes. Momo also looked back and found Toushirou walking up to them._

_He stopped in front of the princess and kneeled down on one leg and took her hand. _

"_It will be a pleasure to serve you, Momo Hinamori." He met her gaze and kissed her hand._

Momo remained calm but inside, her heart was thumping quite fast. The warmth of his kiss still lingered on her hand. She closed her eyes and suddenly grabbed her hand away from his.

He stood up, waiting for her to calm her nerves. He knew for a fact that she was affected by that kiss. He watched amusingly as she slowly opened her eyes which caught him off guard.

She was glaring at him, her eyes red with fury.

"Captain Hitsugaya," She addressed in a rather cold tone.

"As my bodyguard, it is your duty to protect, _not _to _flirt._" She emphasized.

She turned around then walked ahead.

"Come, Tobiume." She called.

Toushirou stood there, watching her walk away when he remembered his new duty to watch over the little princess. He hurried to catch up to her and her maid.

Whispers and murmurs were heard as they passed the hallways. The whole household has now heard the news that the 10th squad captain has now become the princess's bodyguard.

Momo walked ahead, Tobiume beside her and Toushirou on the behind. They reached Momo's room and both ladies entered. Toushirou was about to follow them when Momo stopped him. She stood in the open door to her room looking at Toushirou who stood outside.

"I believe I will be safe in my room, captain. You're company is unnecessary to this point on."

She closed the door on his face. He stood there until he understood that she had just dismissed him. Furious at himself for standing there like a complete idiot, he knocked on the door.

Momo opened it, standing in front of the doorway, signaling that he is not allowed to enter. He glowered at her but she remained unaffected.

"Listen princess," He growled, "I was given the duty to protect you so whether you like it or not, I am going to stay with you even if you throw a fit."

Neither one realized how close their faces were until a cough was heard. Tobiume stood behind Momo, her face red in frustration. She went near them and pushed Toushirou farther from Momo.

"Now you listen here captain," It was her turn to growl, "You may be my master's bodyguard but I beg you not to underestimate my skills. I can take over your job from here."

Toushirou glared at the maid.

'_She's really testing my patience."_

"May I remind you who it was that left her alone in the middle of the night and got attacked by a hollow?" He snickered.

She glared furiously. He had a point. She was about to admit defeat when Momo interfered.

"I don't believe you came here alone, did you, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He narrowed his eyes on her.

'_What is she planning?'_

"That's right. I brought my lieutenant and 19 other men since I was told to bring 20 of my trusted people."

She nodded. "Exactly."

He was confused. "I don't seem to follow."

"You brought 20 other people. Do you really trust them to do anything by themselves? You're their captain and it is also your duty to give them orders on what to do." She said.

"Unless you brought them all here for a vacation." She continued and inwardly smirked.

Understanding dawned on his face when she mentioned that. He smacked his forehead. How could he forget about them? He groaned and shot a glare at Momo who was trying not to show a smile and a grinning Tobiume.

"Don't go outside this room until I come back, understand?" He ordered.

She nodded. She doesn't plan on leaving her room anyway. She and Tobiume had a lot to discuss in_ private_. She gave him a face that showed that she was serous. She then closed the door.

Toushirou took one last glance at the door before turning around, looking for his squad.

All of the squad 10 members were seated in front of their captain who remained standing while giving them orders. They were currently staying in one of the vacant rooms of the house. Although he knew they already heard the rumor that he was the princess's new bodyguard, he repeated it to them anyway.

He also gave his men assignments. He assigned his lieutenant and the 3rd seat to guard the Hinamori couple. 4th and 5th seats were assigned to watch over their room during nighttime. 6th-8th seats were assigned to guard Momo's room along with their captain. 9th-14th seats were given the night shift to watch over the house while 15th-20th seats were given the day shift.

Having given them their assigned tasks, he dismissed them all. The moment they all left, Toushirou went to his room and started working on his paperwork. The Hinamori clan was considerate enough to place a small table in his room.

He was halfway through when a knock on the door interrupted him. He silently cursed. He hated disturbances especially during work. He opened the door and found his lieutenant. She looked at him with gleam.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Let's go shopping, captain."

"No." Then he closed the door.

She pouted then opened the door.

"That was rude, captain." She said, still pouting.

He sighed. He was already seated and prepared to continue his paperwork.

"Captain! What do you think you're doing? Bringing paperwork here is a big no, you know? We're here to have fun and take a break from all these boring paperwork." She sighed.

Toushirou held his patience the moment she started talking. Every word increased every popping vein on his body until he had enough. He slammed his hands on the table, papers flying everywhere. Matsumoto has now realized the familiar dark aura around her captain and started sweating real fast.

"W-Well since y-you are still b-busy; I'll just g-go now. Bye, Captain." She stuttered then zoomed out of his room.

He sighed then started picking the dropped papers then resumed his work.

The moment they heard the retreating footsteps, they sat face to face on the small table.

"What did you find?" Momo asked.

"It wasn't easy since their security is really high but I found his files in the restricted area. I managed to read half of it before a guard almost found me." Tobiume replied.

"And?" Momo prodded.

Tobiume hesitated at first but then started,

"Sosuke Aizen was once a captain."

Momo's eyes widened at that thought. She never knew he was a captain before.

"It happened more than a hundred years ago. He was labeled a traitor for using live shinigamis as lab experiments and was banished. He found his way to Los Noches, defeated their king, and ruled their land. He wanted to take revenge on the people who sent him away. He took action 100 years later."

Tobiume stopped and looked at Momo with a knowing look that said '_You know the rest'_

Momo nodded. Of course she knew. How could she ever forget? She sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Tobiume asked.

"You should already know by now that he won't be coming out for quite some time. We might as well enjoy our time while we still can." Momo replied.

Tobiume wanted to say something more but stopped. Seeing as how the topic is starting to bring back unwanted memories for her master, she decided to drop it.

"Are you planning on visiting your grandmother tomorrow?" She asked instead

Momo gave a small smile. "You know I always do."

It was true though. Despite how tough the weather is or how full her schedule may be, she would never forget to visit her grandmother this time every month.

A knock on the door told them that their conversation is over. Tobiume stood up to open the door which revealed a smiling blonde who was also the 10th squad lieutenant. As much as Momo hated to admit it, she was expecting it was Toushirou but… oh well.

Still seated, Momo asked, "What brings you here, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

Still smiling while standing by the doorway, Rangiku replied, "I wanted to go shopping today and thought of inviting you. "

Momo raised a brow. O… Kay. That was a bit… off. She had expected some troublesome news or problems in the household that needs fixing but no. She was invited to go shopping. The thought itself was not pleasant for her.

"No." She replied curtly.

"Please?" This time, Rangiku was pouting.

"Why don't you invite your captain or other squad members?" She questioned, wanting so much to stay at home.

Rangiku gave a snort. "My captain's too busy with paperwork and some members have work to do or have someplace else to be. I swear I have a feeling that they're avoiding me or something.

'_You have no idea.' _Momo and Tobiume thought simultaneously.

The night they visited Byakuya at his home, they asked for a short background on the 10th division members, just as a precaution. So far, most of them come from different districts, enrolled at Soul Reaper Academy, and managed to earn a position in squad 10.

Byakuya also told them a little of what he knew about the captain and lieutenant personally.

Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya was a child prodigy who graduated from the academy for a year. His reputation was well known even to the students at the academy until now. He was anti-social, quiet, hardworking, and intelligent. You name it.

Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. So far, he kept repeating the words drunkard, shopaholic, and lazy. He also warned them that shopping with Rangiku will never be pleasant since she'll make you her personal bag carrier. She assured Byakuya that she wouldn't even dream of going shopping with her.

And now here she was. Trying to give as much excuses as possible to avoid going out with the blonde. She just couldn't accept no as an answer.

For a lieutenant, she was a selfish and inconsiderate woman. Who does she think she's talking to anyway?!

Momo breathed in then out, repeating the same steps to avoid hurting or worse kill the loud and annoying woman. She was ranting about how selfish her squad members were for not accompanying her, leaving Momo forced to listen.

'_*snort* Speak for yourself!' _Momo thought angrily but her face still looked calm.

Somehow, from all the talking, Rangiku managed to enter the room and sit across Momo, still ranting. Tobiume closed the door and sat beside her master, thinking of ways to shut the lieutenant up, clearly feeling the pissed aura beside her.

"Alright." Momo said.

Rangiku stopped her rants when the word was spoken. "What did you just say?"

A huge vein appeared on Momo's face. "I said I'll go with you so STOP TALKING ALREADY!"

O…kay. It seems Rangiku finally crossed the line of restraint. Due to Momo's anger, she stood up from her seat when she said the last three words.

Once again, another unexpected occurrence happened when Rangiku laughed. Shocked faces that met her amused one caused her to laugh some more.

Momo sat back down again, waiting for the lieutenant to calm down before explaining her behavior. Time passed, Rangiku finally calmed down after a few minutes of laughing. She clutched her stomach, her cheeks red, and her eyes left a few tears.

She looked back at her two companions, waiting for an explanation. She took a few breaths then said,

"I'm sorry about that. Honestly, I was trying to see a new reaction from the princess. You're too stiff and calm."

Momo straightened her back at that comment.

"You need to live a little you know? Ever heard the saying 'live while we're young'? Ever fallen in love? Ever played in the rain or the things _you _want to do without having anyone to tell you yes or no?"

Her words hit Momo so hard that she could not express her sad expression. The answer was obviously no. But she wanted them to happen. She sighed then glared at Rangiku.

"So are we going or stay here talking all day? Or should I get captain Hitsugaya?" She inwardly smirked when Rangiku grimaced.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Rangiku stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Wait." Momo along with Tobiume also stood up.

"I think we need to bring captain Hitsugaya." Momo said.

"Hey!" Rangiku whined. "I'm already standing and ready to go.

"That's not what I meant. Captain Hitsugaya told me he would come back and he is my bodyguard after all. It's also his duty to see to my protection."

"Aw who cares? I'm a lieutenant, remember? I can protect you too."

Their doubtful look made Rangiku pop a vein from her forehead.

"I can and I will prove it to you."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Tobiume challenged.

Rangiku smirked. "Easy. If bad guys appear, I'll finish them off." She said proudly.

Momo sighed. There was no winning an argument where Rangiku was concerned.

"Fine. But If I get in trouble with your captain, I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Why don't you guys go to gate ahead? I'll catch up with you, okay? I still have something to finish." Without waiting for their reply, she shun-poed away.

Momo and Tobiume looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces.

"What do you think she's doing?" Tobiume asked.

Momo shrugged. "Probably to finish her list of things to buy or flirt with someone for their money."

Momo walked ahead with Tobiume trailing behind her. They decided to listen to the lieutenant's request and wait by the gate.

A knock on the door caught Toushirou off guard just as he was piling the signed papers. With a sigh, he told the person to come in and it was none other than his lieutenant. He sighed again. Turning back to his paperwork, he said,

"What do you want now, Matsumoto? I already told you I don't want to go shopping with you."

She smiled. "Don't worry, captain. I already found a new companion to go with me."

Toushirou nodded. "Good. Now leave me alone."

"I just wanted your permission. My companion is really pretty." She continued.

He nodded.

"She's also rich."

Nod.

"She's really cute when she's mad."

Nod.

"She may be annoying at times but she's really good."

Nod.

"She's also Momo Hinamori, the princes."

Nod.

She squealed. "Thanks, captain. I knew you would agree. Bye bye." She then rushed out of his room, hoping to get away fast before her captain realizes what she just said.

A few seconds passed when Toushirou realized what his lieutenant just said.

'_She's also Momo Hinamori, the princes.'_

With that, he dropped his pen and went to the door when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up then read it:

'_Hey captain. If you're reading this, I guess you finally realized what you agreed into. Don't worry. I'll protect the princess. Oh! And did I mention her maid is coming along? No? Well now you now. See you later, captain. I'll be sure to bring back some gifts for you. Don't miss me too much. XD"_

_-Your Wonderful Lieutenant_

He crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin. He was furious. How could Matsumoto take the princess out in public?! Didn't she realize that trouble could be waiting for her?

He wasted no time in grabbing his sword and adjusting it on his back before leaving to look for the women.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-

Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, or a PM. Thanks again =)

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the really long update. I know it's too short but I was running out of ideas on how to continue the story. I wanted it to be really sweet and romantic at first before we get into action. I don't really know much romantic scenes but if you have any sweet and romantic ideas or any idea at all on how the story should proceed, please tell me and I'll surely add them in my story. I'll give credits of course. ;) I hope to hear from you guys soon. Thanks for leaving a review and reading my story by the way. Made me motivated and inspired. Love you guys. =)**


End file.
